Tired,Tired
by Lambalani
Summary: Tangled One-shot. Flynn/Rapunzel fluff. Spoiler warning!


**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE,THEN DON'T READ! 'Kay? ;)**

I've noticed there was only a couple of Tangled Fanfics here and I couldn't help but join the party. I loved the film and that's all there is to it. In Flynn's P.O.V because he's too awesome and I thought it'd be cute for him to see Rapunzel's "royal" pj's. If you know what I mean.. -winky winky-. Oh,There's no smut in this if you're wondering. I can't write Flynn/Rapunzel smut. AT. ALL. There too innocent to pressure them into such a big thing after-

Okay,I'm just going to shut up,right after the Disclaimer. OH! This is also just a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rapunzel nor Flynn Rider. **That is all.

* * *

I never thought I would be able to sleep after dinner with Rapunzel's parents. They would not shut up about how much they missed her,and I know I shouldn't be mad about this.. I mean COME ON. There daughter was locked away in a tower for eighteen years for Christ sake.

Not to mention there was a lot of crying involved,let me tell you. It got to the point where I pointed out to her parents that it was already night fall and that it had been a long day,and they agreed.

I,literally,wanted to pass out right then and there once I saw the bed. It was _HUGE_. You could fit a whole circus in that thing. I heard Rapunzel's cute laugh towards me and I couldn't help but smile at her. She walked over towards me and planted a small kiss on my cheek,making me smile even more.

"So where is are our _'special'_ pajamas to sleep in?", I said arching an eyebrow towards her.

She smiled sweetly,walking to a white dresser and pulling a drawer out. I laughed in amusement at the pink night gown she held over her small frame.

"Well,These are mine. Yours.. I'm not too sure of.", she replied softly.

I watched her set the night gown down on the bed and sigh. I knew exactly what she was thinking and it pained me to see her so sad. I walked up behind her and hugged her waist,inhaling the sweet scent in her now brown hair.

I knew she wanted to tell me what she was feeling,so I waited as I rubbed the surface of my thumb on her small hand.

"Eugene..", she softly spoke.

"What is it?", I replied gently,turning her around to face me.

The look on her face was unbearable to look at. Her eyes gazed down at our hands and I saw a tear fall,it landing on the back of my hand. I sighed and sat her down on the bed and knelt down to her level.

"Do you want to talk about this later?", I asked and she nodded.

She wiped her eyes and looked up to meet my gaze and she smiled softly,getting up from the bed,grabbing her gown in the process and walking towards the door. I looked to her to ask where she was going and as if she read my mind she said, "It's time to go to bed.",holding the gown up.

I only smiled and nodded as I watched her leave the room. Now what was I supposed to sleep in? Not my ragged clothes that's for sure. And so I decided to search around for a servant in the castle to ask what I could possibly sleep in.

First,No luck was brought to me. It was deserted in the castle,not even the guards where out to check on intruders. That's when I decided to give up and return back to mine and Rapunzel's room.

That's when my luck was awakened. There Rapunzel stood in her pink night gown,holding up blue men's pajamas. I smacked my forehead in disbelief,laughing at myself.

"Your welcome,Eugene.", she said walking towards me and handing me the pajamas.

"You know,You look much better in that than your dress.", I said smirking as she blushed.

She rolled her eyes and got to her side of the bed,pulling the covers off and laid down. She was just adorable. I could give you specific details on everything she makes me smile for,but I'm not gonna do that. It would be a waste of your time now,wouldn't it?

After I got into my pajamas and settled into bed I was just about to fall asleep,that is until Rapunzel said my name and held onto my arm. I looked to her to see her frown and I sighed.

"Now you're ready to talk?", I asked and she nodded still with the frown on her face.

I nodded and waited once again for her to speak. She still couldn't stop thinking about the years she spent in the castle and she still couldn't believe she was free and a princess. I still couldn't believe that either.

"Just rejoice in it now. It'll all be okay. I mean,This is the first time you ever saw your real parents.", I spoke softly to her. She nodded and leaned in,giving me a kiss as I kissed back.

"Thank you,for everything.", she replied smiling and closing her eyes.

I smiled giving her a kiss on her forehead and sighed. _Finally_,I felt where I needed to be and what I needed most was to go to sleep. That was the most sleep I have ever gotten.

* * *

Argh! I have no idea what time it is. But! This is just a little something to put out before I go to bed,I know I haven't written much. That's because of Laziness. My apologies.

Anyway,I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun writing,Might write more Tangled if I know hear what was good and not good about this!

**Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving break!**


End file.
